This invention relates to a marine steering apparatus and more particularly to an improved apparatus for controlling the steering of a watercraft or the like.
In many marine applications, the watercraft is steered by an operator at a remote location. In order to effect this steering, the steering device of the watercraft, either the rudder or the outboard drive, is pivoted by means of a hydraulic or power cylinder that is associated with the steering device for moving it. This power cylinder is controlled at a remote location by an operator control wherein the operator sets the desired angular position of the steering device. This steering input is then transmitted through a suitable control circuit to operate a device for operating the power mechanism and steering the steering device until the desired position is reached. Although such systems offer convenient remote control, they can be slow in operation and do not permit the operator to override or manually control the steering device if he desires.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved marine steering apparatus wherein the operator may override the automatic operation.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an improved automatic and manual steering control for a watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an steering apparatus for a watercraft having a power cylinder for effecting steering movement and an automatic and manual control for the power cylinder.